Two Nicks, One Wilde
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Nick Wilde seems to have disappeared one weekend but he returns for work only different. No one at the ZPD seems to notice but Judy, but she shrugs off his odd snooping behaviour and returns to her duties. Meanwhile, the real Nick Wilde finds himself being interrogated by a new enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Two Nicks, One Wilde

Chapter 01 Two Nicks, One Wilde

Quanktumspirit, "Enjoy."

* * *

In the city of Zootopia, Nick Wilde is reflecting back on his happy life. He has a lot of friends, is appreciated in the ZPD police force and is also one of the best police officers, and he has a wonderful girlfriend as well. Judy Hopps.

And yet, for some time, Nick still felt like... like a small part of his life was missing. Maybe the fact he was brought up since birth by his beloved mother, and he never got to know his father?

All his mother ever told him was: that her husband walked out on her and him as he was born, and she has never heard from him again.

Quite often, Nick would ask his mother why she was always so sad but she never replied, only saying that he'd know soon enough, and that's it.

* * *

On this morning Friday, Nick headed down to the ZPD.

He smiled as he meets up with his partner and girlfriend Judy Hopps, the rabbit smiled and they shook hands before sitting down at their assigned seats, waiting to see what will be their next assignment.

Chief Bogo entered the policing briefing room, "Good morning everyone. Let us take the register first: Hopps, Wilde, Jackson, Johnson, Andersen, Grizzoli, Trunkaby, Francine, Wolfard, Mc Horn, Fangmeyer, Rhinowitz, Higgings, Delgato and Snarlov. Everyone here?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone called out together.

They then performed the Zootopia Police Departments oath, and Chief Bogo got various files out for this day's jobs.

"Well, we've received word that a gang of misfit animals are roaming around Zootopias main capital, we have no idea who they are, only that they work in two's like us. One recent CCTV image showed us two of such suspects." Chief Bogo said, bringing something up on a projector.

From all the chatter, it was suddenly dead silent. Nick was trying everything to hold his mouth shocked over what he saw. There was a CCTV image, showing him in a dark blue suit, holding a gun and running through the streets at a fast pace.

Everyone quickly turned around, even Chief Bogo looked annoyed and glared at Nick furiously.

"Mr Wilde... care to explain?" He asked pointing at the screen.

Nick blinked and looked at the fox, it clearly looked like him, the same facials, the same fur colour, heck he even has the same trait as to sticking a small stick in his mouth. Only this fox was wearing a suit and hat, and instead of being a lollipop stick like him, it looked like a toothpick.

Nick blinked once more, "I have nothing to explain, that is clearly a different fox."

"We'd like to check it over. If you'd please follow me." Chief Bogo asked, "The rest of you, back to your dutties."

In a flash, everyone left, but Judy Hoops, Chief Bogo and Nick Wilde.

* * *

Chief Bogo took Nick into the facial recognition machine. Judy sat in a chair on the other side of the machine and next to Chief Bogo.

"We'll just run a facial recognition program on you, Nick, to see if we are false with our assumption." Chief Bogo said, "If you please."

It was an odd device, imagine by an optometrist's eye strength test machine and by the dentist the X-ray machine, it was an odd combination of both.

Nick had to open his mouth and place it into a braces hold for his teeth, his eyes were in two round holes and his head was held still by clamps. Chief Bogo typed into the machine the order to scan, a flashlight appeared and went over Nick's entire facial features and teeth.

After his head was scanned, Nick was released and the computer saved into Nick's file his head and eye image. Before shooting through the entire wanted list and CCTV recognition device.

"Please no, please not true, please not true," Judy whispered sitting next to Nick as they waited.

Twenty minutes later the machine beeped violently, showing it to be bright green and 100% facial recognition popped up.

"What?" Nick asked furiously.

Chief Bogo glared back at Nick, "Are you sure you had nothing to do with this Nick? Even the machine confirms it was you!"

Nick blinked he pushed his officer away and asked for the file, it showed him in hundred different places, carrying a gun at times, wearing a black suit and talking to various other animals all also wearing brown fedora's with a black stripe through it.

"I... I..." Nick just said confused.

He must admit though, the suit looked good on the other fox, but it just couldn't be him, he hasn't committed a crime since melting that popsicle stick and hustling Judy out of $15 for the jumbo pop. Which he has since paid back with his honest earnings this time.

And yet the photograph looked exactly like him, but how could that be? And it showed his name now to be: Mr Larry Wilde.

"It is really not me sir, my name is not Larry, I don't know anyone called Larry. My name has been for over 32 years, Nicholas Piperius Wilde!" Nick sneered, glaring at the image and this supposed Larry.

Chief Bogo sighed and rubbed his head, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I'm sorry Nick, or Larry, whatever your name is. But you can't work for the police force if you have a warrant out for your arrest. I'm afraid we have to suspend you until the case is resolved."

Nick's mouth dropped down, "What? I've pleaded my innocence to you and that isn't enough?"

"The evidence against you is too great." Chief Bogo snapped, "We can't employ a criminal who has a rap sheet as long as the railroad through all districts."

Nick wanted to put another spade on as to why it wasn't him, but Chief Bogo's face told him to shut up and get out of there. Quickly Nick left the office, got changed back into his normal clothes and locked everything away.

Chief Bogo followed him out of the police district, making sure he does leave and not try to hide. Or talk with any of the other police officers about this to try and persuade them of his innocence, when the machine has proven him guilty.

* * *

Back in the conference room, Judy Hopps was blinking just as shocked, she quickly headed into Chief Bogo's office and downloaded the file onto her iPhone before pocketing it into her coat.

'It can't be Nick, it just can't.' Judy sighed.

But looking back at the wanted poster and the CCTV image, she was wondering if she was to doubt herself.

Just as Judy was going to leave too, Chief Bogo stopped her.

"Judy, whiles Nick is suspended, I want you to get to the bottom of this." Chief Bogo instructed.

Judy looked at the wanted poster and images again, "I just don't get it. How can there be two Nick's? I know Nick a bit longer than you sir and apart from the Lollypop hustle he hasn't done anything wrong, yet this wanted poster claims he has done much worse."

"He's a fox, Judy." Chief Bogo explained shrugging his shoulders, "Foxes are known for being slick and criminalistics. Just count how many we have in our prison system. Over 20 and the wolves come in a close second at 18."

"Still... this may be true to some foxes, but not Nick. Not Nick." Judy sighed then remembered Chief Bogo needed an answer from her. "I'll see to it and try to get to the bottom of it, sir."

Chief Bogo nodded his head, "And seeing how this is going to be a complicated case, Judy, I'll let you have as much time as possible on it. It might be more to the case then we've first thought of if this is anything like the Night Howler incident."

Judy flinched and nodded her head, she knew for a fact that Assistant Mary Bellwether was still sitting in jail for the crime that happened months ago.

And if this case was going to be even more complicated, then Judy knew she will have to have a partner again, seeing as her first choice: Nick was suspended... it can only mean she needs to get a second partner.

Someone who is a professional in this field as well, can see things with her from time to time eye to eye and is about the same height. Judy only knew one person, and he's still all the way in Bunny Burrows.

* * *

Hiding in the bushes, close to the Police station, a fox was hiding, it smirked as he saw Nick Wilde walking out of the office, carrying his files and looking deflated.

The other fox nodded his head, turned tails and quickly left the scene before the police do catch him.

In a flick of his tail, he darted away and towards a telephone booth.

After a short time, he shook his head, hung the phone up and continued running back into the Zootopia city, of to his meeting spot with another animal.

* * *

About ten minutes later, this second fox reached a pub for the wild animals, he headed inside and found a rabbit sitting at a table, drinking carrot juice.

The second fox ordered for himself some lemon juice and he joined the rabbit.

Said rabbit looked at the fox, not with fear, but anticipation.

"So my friend... what's the plan this time?" He asked smirking. "A big catastrophe, to please our boss?"

The fox took a drink and nodded his head, "You could say that. But I will need you and your bikes help with this plan. You in?"

The rabbit snickered, both men clicked their glasses, drank up, paid the bill before leaving the pub together.

* * *

Outside of the police station, Nick was still pacing. How could he have been in two places at once? That second fox really did look like him to 100%.

No time to dwell on the subject, Nick decided to head home and enjoy his weekend that was coming up. Sure because of his suspension, it means he can't hang out with anyone anymore, but maybe sort his thought out how he could convince Bogo that he was innocent.

"What's going on in Zootopia?" Nick asked himself.

He got home, unlocked his door and went into the living room, opening a window to let a bit of fresh air get into his home.

He sighed, as much as the new case was dwelling on him, Nick had no idea how it could make any sort of logic.

He made himself some dinner, consumed it before spending the rest of the day, sitting in his living room watching re-runs of his favourite soap operas.

* * *

By the time the night fell, the second fox and rabbit have driven up to Nick's home. They parked the car a street away from the house and quietly walked into Nick's back garden.

Nick had left a window open and was lying on his couch, half asleep, with a sidelight on in his living room. The fox and rabbit snickered as the fox got from his backpack a blow tube, and a sleeping dart. Sticking it into a tube, he fired the shot, hitting Nick in his neck.

Nick didn't even wake up as he collapsed to the side. Chuckling the rabbit and fox duo opened his door, grabbed Nick's body before dragging him out of his home.

"We got to get him away from here. And fast." The fox instructed.

They bundled Nick into a sack and threw him into the rabbits' car. Just as they were going to close Nick's home up, they heard Nick's mobile phone number go off.

The fox and rabbit looked at the ID caller. It said: Judy Hopps (heart emoji).

The rabbit gasps, as the phone stopped ringing. The fox looked at his partner confused and unsure.

"We both can't leave together. I'm sorry, you will have to stay here and become Nick Wilde." The rabbit instructed pointing at his partner.

"What, no way. That's not gonna happen. I have no idea how Nick's lifestyle is out here in Zootopia." The fox panicked.

"Well, figure it out. Our boss needs the original Nick for you-know-what! If we don't deliver then we are the next on his list!" The rabbit sneered.

The fox groaned, but agreed, "Tell him where I am though. And get Nick safely back to base."

The fox first checked Nick over, removed his wallet, ID, money, credit card, drivers pass, restaurant cards, vet cards and national insurance number.

The rabbit nodded and they packed Nick into the boot of the car and closed it off. Quickly the rabbit jumped into the driver's side. As he closed the door, the fox looked back at him.

"Make sure to get out of here through the normal route, don't speed, drive into bus lanes or overtake traffic. You can't let suspicion fall upon this car. Get Nick to the base and keep him there. I'll text you then phase two." The fox explained.

The rabbit nodded his head and disappeared with Nick's body down the road.

The fox sighed, grabbed Nick's house keys and entered his home. Smirking at the interior of Nick's design.

* * *

The rabbit travelled quite far, making sure the surveillance cameras didn't follow him leaving Nick's home. He didn't speed or do anything else illegal.

After driving for three hours none stop, he arrived at his hideout. The rabbit got out of the car, lifted Nick's body out of the trunk and carried him into an abandoned warehouse.

Once in there, Nick was tied up on a bed by his hands and feet, gagged, a blindfold placed over his eyes and his bump treated.

"There, done." The rabbit smiled sitting back admiring his handiwork. "I only hope we won't be caught too soon. That would not end well for you Nick."

He smirked and took a cigarette out and started smoking, letting the nicotine do its job on his body the rabbit relaxed and watched over Nick's unconscious body.

* * *

Meanwhile with the second fox.

The fox looked around Nick's home a bit unsure, now that his partner had the original Nick 'kidnapped', it means he will have to take his place. Nick interior design reminded the fox of a second-hand shop, half the pieces of furniture were from three decades ago, everything grey, greasy and old. The smell in Nick's home wasn't to pleasant either, but it was home none the less.

Nick's mobile phone went off once more, the fox saw it was the same ID caller like a few minutes ago. He sighed before picking it up.

"_Hello Nick, why haven't you been picking your phone up?" A female voice asked him._

The second fox looked quickly back to the ID caller and read the name as Judy Hopps. Seeing as he spotted her photo in a heart-shaped frame with the words: Carrots next to it, he assumes this was Nick's girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry Carrots. I was..." The fox said trying to come up with an excuse as to why he's been ignoring the calls.

He couldn't tell her that the real Nick was at the moment kidnapped, so he came up with an idea.

"Just out for little cubs." He explained, praying it will do.

_Luckily it seems to work, ___"Cool. Anyhow, have you worked out how you could have been at two places at once? That fox on the CCTV camera really did look like you didn't it?"__

This fox sighed, when will she just hang up? But then he's gained an idea.

"Well, I got a theory," He smirked, "Maybe the Mayor's office has just taken my image from a few day's ago, placed me into different clothes and using photoshop paced me into that location, then bringing up the false claim I was at two places at once."

The phone fell silent, the fox is assuming Judy was thinking it over, he was praying it would work, because he doesn't want to explain it out that it really was him.

_"___It could be. Ok, have a good evening Nick and rest. I'm sure it was just a one-time thing." Judy smiled.__

The fox sighed, "Maybe. Look Carrots, it has been a long day. I could do with some sleep. So, see you on Monday."

__A short silence fell, "Ok Nick, bye."__

The fox heard Judy hanging up the phone, he smiled and looked around Nick's home. He nodded his head and started examining what he has to know about his 'kidnapped victim'.

In the fridge the fox noticed Nick was a great fan of fish, fruit and water, he shrugs his shoulders all the foods he likes as well. And in the freezer... something red in the form of a small fox's paw print.

The fox blinked, took the frozen popsicle out and tried it, it tastes like strawberry flavoured. Then he remembered what this reminds him off, at an elephants shop this flavour was sold and is known as Jumbo Pops.

"Well, this will be interesting." The Fox smirked.

After finishing the jumbo pop, he got some fish fingers from the freezer also and consumed it for dinner. Then he walked upstairs and entered Nick's bedroom. He blinked as the entire room was just a mess, old clothes thrown all over the place, the bed was once more ancient with springs poking out of it and a none functioning light shade on the ceiling. He just shrugged, changed out of Nick's clothes and slipped into the PJ's.

He pulled the blanket off the bed back and lay down to fall asleep. Before he closed his eyes he saw two images on Nick's bedside table, one of an elderly female fox holding a young Nick in his scouts uniform smiling proudly at her son, and the second one of this Judy rabbit again, both showing a heart together.

'Great, a partner if not even a girlfriend in his life.' The Fox sighed, well he will have to be careful.

He knew, one wrong slip and his entire mission will be destroyed. He is only hoping that his rabbit partner won't lose the real Nick.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Have a good day. I hope I've placed the correct corrections into the tale. And its now standing in a better story light for now. Please comment honestly and fairly to me."


	2. Chapter 2 The Weekend

Chapter 02 The Weekend

Quanktumspirit: "As you all can guess, or know already, there are going to be plenty of OC characters, the gang that kidnapped Nick, the enemies gang who will catch Nick and the other one for the story. And I'm going to completely scrap the second chapter and all the other ones as well. I feel like the story was moving forward too fast. Well, enjoy the new chapter 2."

* * *

With the unknown fox now.

The fox woke up on Saturday morning, he looked confused around the new bedroom he was lying in, but as he looked to the side of the bed, where he saw a rabbit and his 'double' hugging each other and Nick was written in on the side photograph.

_'I'm really in Nick Wilde's home now, Nick Wilde is with my partner back at the hideout. Great now I will have to act like him by 100%. Let's see what else I can find.' The fox thought, smirking to himself._

He got up, went into the shower and put on a yellow shirt and blue jeans from Nick's cupboard. Then some socks and trainers.

"Ok, how do I start this double mission?" The fox asked himself thinking it over.

He felt his stomach growling giving him his answer and he snickered, breakfast it was. That lollipop stick and fish fingers did a good job, but not too long. He walked downstairs and looked around Nick's small kitchen once more, inside his cupboard he found something called: Fishy bites, which were basically dried up fish meats.

The fox poured a bowl full of them and consumed the fish for his breakfast, very delicious, then cleaned the kitchen up and had a glass of water to drink.

"Well, not a bad morning." The fox smirked, but then he shook his head.

Despite the fact it was the weekend, the fox knew he has to start to practise his role as Nick Wilde. He walked into Nick's living room and rummaged around the cupboards, hoping to find some home videos of him and to see how he talks, looks and acts around other animals.

A few minutes he did find some and turned on Nick's TV, and placed in the first video he found labelled: Nick's first days.

The fox sat down to watch but gasped as to what he saw on the screen.

_The video was of the first day's Nick acted after coming back from the hospital, after Mrs Wilde gave birth to her son. _

"_He is the most beautiful fox cub I've ever seen." The female fox in the video spoke, stroking the small cub in her arms._

_Then it changed to Nick taking his first steps, again someone was holding the camera or it was placed on the table, in it as a toddler Nick was trying to walk up to the female fox, she beamed and embraced Nick to her chest, calling him her most precious son ever._

The fox smiled a bit, but he noticed the female fox, Nick and he had all the same eye colour, and it wasn't just for the fact that they all were foxes, something gave the fox a warm feeling in his stomach.

This fox whipped a teardrop as he watched further, Nick's first birthday, his friends, championships he took part in, his schooling education and then how he meet Finnick.

After he watched the last video, the fox leaned back in the couch, he came up with these conclusions: Nick Wilde grew up without a father figure for 20 years (that was the time before Nick moved out of his mothers house and down to Zootopia), he was praised and loved by his mother with everything she had, Mrs Wilde didn't seem to have many stable jobs but did everything to give Nick a happy childhood.

After the last video was watched he placed them back into the cupboard, then he turned off the TV and he turned on Nick's computer, the passcode for it was fairly easy again, it was: Carrots. The fox logged with the same code into Nick's Youtube channel and found out he had filmed hundreds of films, practising his first interview for the police department job, and then some joke films with a Fennec Fox known as Finnick. And as he bought Finnick that cute looking elephant costume.

Whiles watching the films, the fox moved his lips and spoke the lines off that Nick said, again and again. Then he grabbed a mirror and practised the speaking, and tried picking up various traits of Nick Wilde up. Like the fact, Nick liked chewing a bit on the lollipop stick of the Jumbo pops.

Not quite his type, since he'd prefer to chew on a toothpick, but better than nothing. After he was done the Fox sat on Nick's couch, leaning back into the chair and thought about Nick again.

One thing that shocked him a lot was... he and Nick really do look like each other, almost to a fault. But why? Were they cloned one from the other as cubs?

The fox left Nick's lounge and locked the home up before walking away from Nick's home. The thoughts were all buzzing around his head, this was so weird...

* * *

With Nick.

The real Nick woke up on this Saturday morning, he knew it was Saturday because he saw a calendar at the side of the room where he was held, and a grey furred rabbit sitting at a table in the room where Nick was being held.

"Hu? Who are you?" Nick asked and looked around the room confused, "Where am I?"

The rabbit looked up and smiled, heading into an attached kitchen, Nick heard how the rabbit was rummaging round the cupboards, metal clicking, the fridge open and a short while later a delicious aroma suddenly filled the hideout.

Nick blinked and smelt bacon cooking, as well as some chicken pieces and fish. Twenty minutes later the rabbit returned and pointed a finger at Nick's head.

"No funny business Nick, you can be unfastened from the bed now and sit at the table for your breakfast." The rabbit warned, with a deep voice.

The rabbit suddenly pulled a gun out and pointed it straight at Nick's chest, "If you run, you'll die."

Nick blinked and nodded his head, the rabbit placed the gun away, pulled from his trouser pocket a silver keys and unlocked Nick from his shackles and the cage before leading him to the table in the dining room, then fastening with the same shackles Nick's feet to the table, before disappearing for fifteen minutes to the kitchen attached to the dining room. About fifteen minutes later Nick was presented with a plate of freshly cooked bacon, sausages, eggs, and blood pudding.

The rabbit itself got some fruits, vegetables and made a salad for himself again, before taking the other side of the table. Silently they ate up, then Nick finished off and the rabbit was done too.

The rabbit unfastened Nick from the table and lead him to a different room suddenly, it was a bathroom, he pushed Nick inside it and faced him.

"Get washed and dressed Nick, if you attempt to run away," The rabbit warned and pulled his gun out again.

Nick didn't believe him anymore, "I doubt you know how to use that thing."

The rabbit glared, pointed away from Nick and shot into a photograph of a dead corpse at the wall without even looking, bullseye. Second, he pulled three silver coins out, threw them into the air and shot all of them, bullseye again in each coin. Nick trembled and swallowed hard, he got the message. Mess up, and he'll die. He nodded and the rabbit closed the door, before opening it again.

"Give me a shout when you're finished in there." He said.

Nick sighed, "Ok, I will sir."

The rabbit nodded and closed the door, before bolting it, locking Nick in the room.

Nick sighed, first of he went to the toilet, then got his clothes off and headed into the shower, with some soap he scrubbed his body clean and then got out, dried before putting the clothes back on.

Suddenly the door received a knock again, and Nick heard the same voice from the rabbit.

"Nick, I got another thing for you, here. Clean your teeth as well." The rabbit spoke through.

The door was opened only by a slit and a new toothbrush and toothpaste thrown into the room, Nick smiled the toothbrush was orange coloured, his favourite. He grabbed the toothbrush and scrubbed his teeth completely clean. After that was done Nick knocked against the door again and the rabbit let him out before fastening him back to the bed.

"Thank you." Nick smiled, "And if I ever need the toilet, I'll be let back into the bathroom, right?"

The rabbit nodded his head and just sat back on the other side of the room in silence. Making Nick all the madder.

"Have you got nothing better to do than to look after me?" Nick asked.

By profession, Nick knew rabbits liked to be sociable, but this rabbit seems to have ostracized himself from the other rabbit community.

The rabbit gave Nick one look and shook his head before ignoring him all over again. Nothing else happened that morning and throughout the rest of the weekend. Nick was feed three times a day, had a shower in the morning and evening, was let to the toilet whenever he asked for it and still remained in complete isolation and silence with the guarding rabbit.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I know, slightly boring, but I want to leave the highlight of the story for the next chapter. Not this one. Bye."


	3. Chapter 3 Liar Liar pants on fire

Chapter 03 Liar Liar pants on fire

Quanktumspirit: "If you read lines marked like this:_ XXXXXXXX__. _Then it means it's in someone's mind and not spoken out loud. Oh and I'm a fan of the pairing: Gazelle X Clawhouser, ok? Info though: Please, don't comment on any grammar mistakes, I know there must be a few since I haven't checked this chapter over with the dictionary yet. I'll do it when I have time, which at the moment is slim to none. Oh and NO, this Fox's name is NOT Nick. It will be something else, got it?"

* * *

With the unknown fox.

It was Monday morning, the fox got up and smiled, he sighed as he recognized where he was sleeping.

"Good morning Nick Wilde. What will this new day bring you?" The fox spoke to himself.

He headed into the shower and washed his fur, before getting dressed in Nick Wildes police uniform.

The Fox headed into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl with chicken pieces for breakfast. But instead of consuming it in the kitchen, the fox headed back into the lounge to practice the speaking all over again whiles consuming his breakfast.

"Good morning Judy Hopps, my you look ravishing this morning." The fox practised and listened to the tape on video with the real Nick and his own voice.

About fifteen practices later, he found his and Nick's voice sounding identical, and he was done with his breakfast. Just on time as he heard his doorbell suddenly ring. Quickly he placed his bowl into the dishwasher, grabbed his gun and walked out of the door.

Outside stood a huge black police van with the same rabbit in it, he's seen her on Nicks phone and on Nick's bedside table in the heart-shaped frame, Judy Hopps.

He closed the house up, placed Nick's key into his trouser pocket before hopping next to Judy into the car. Judy gave Nick a slight confused look while he closed the door and bolted himself into the car seat before she drove the car away from Nick's home once more.

"Good morning Judy, did you have a good weekend?" 'Nick' asked her, smiling.

Judy sighed, "Not very Nick, I've been worrying over that double of yours walking around town. Where did he come from? What does he want here? And most of all, will he really commit more crimes just to frame you?"

'Nick' blinked shocked as Judy turned to him, real tears were portrait in her eyes, as they reached the police station, Judy stopped the car and threw herself at Nick. 'Nick' gasped a bit shocked and held her in his embrace, carefully stroking over her head and allowing her tears to free fall.

"There there dear, I won't let any faker ruin my day. I just to got find them and stop them in their track's Judy." 'Nick' explained.

Judy looked up at her boyfriend, the fox swallowed, hoping he can find the right words to calm her down again.

"But how Nick? That fox could be anywhere between Bunnyburrows and Tundratown." Judy pointed out, "It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

'Nick' snickered and thought: _'Really? Because it took me and my partner less than 24 hours to find Nick's home and place, before kidnapping him.'_

He had to be careful in how he delivers his answer, he knew then exactly how.

"Well, my only idea is to check the CCTV cameras for the last 72-hours, maybe this fox has committed a crime and re-appeared. I'll ask the City Hall's new mayor of Assistance to help me check the footage over." 'Nick' suggested then quickly added, "You know Chief Bogo doesn't like it if we both are gone at the same time, whiles jobs are piling up on the desk, or the police intercome gets one emergency call after the other and there is no one to answer his calls."

Judy agreed and they reached the police station. Quickly the fox headed to the front desk to pick up the police files, then he headed into Nick's office, locked the door, and sat at Nick's computer before logging himself into it. Luckily it was again the same passcode, quickly he brought up the CCTV images up and checked them over.

He typed in the date: Friday the 26th of July 2019, and checked Nick's home footage out. Using his masterful computer skills, the fox cut out the kidnapping of Nick and also the entire route the car took. So it seems as if it never happened. Also, he cut out anywhere in the CCTV image where he and his rabbit partner were around town, to make it look less suspicious. Checking it over again he wonders if he should keep the CCTV footage of Nick driving home on the database or remove that too, but he decided to keep it.

Just as he was done with it, Judy appeared next to the door, scaring our mystery fox a bit.

"And Nick, any sign of an unusual fox out and about?" Judy asked.

But the fox shook his head, "Nada, he must have left Zootopia to wherever he came from as we saw on Friday on the screen."

Judy blinked, the fox smiled softly at her and showed her the CCTV footage (minus the one he's deleted), Judy confirmed his statement, before coming to her actually statement she wanted to give him.

"Ok, Chief Bogo has actually found another job for you to do Nick, you need to go out and patrol the parking cars and hand out the overstayer tickets, please." Judy said, "I've got more desk work to complete."

'Nick' chuckled, he got up and hugged Judy to his chest before planting a kiss upon her head, he nodded and first led her back to her office, then headed to Nick's locker, took out the police patrol officer gear and with that he headed to Chief Bogo's office.

Judy looked out of her window and watched 'Nick' drive away in the police car, off to ticket the overstayers.

* * *

The fox blinked as he left the police station on his own, in this fancy big car, just to tax on the cars that were overstaying.

As he reached a public car park, he placed the car into park mode and paid his 2-hour fine to start his job, then he quickly placed on his phone 1 hour and 55 minutes to make sure he would return to the car and pay once more for the two-hours, he doesn't want to pay a fine himself.

"So, let's get started." The fox smirked.

His ears picked up the first click, quickly he walked over and found a mouses car was ticked, he typed in the code, the ticket fine printed out and he placed it on the window screen.

This went on for the approximate 2-hours, and as his timer rang, indicating that 1 hour and 55 minutes were over, he quickly returned to the cruiser, left the car parking spot, did one drive around before paying once more for the next two hours, then he began his next ticking round.

A lot of animals were giving him death glares and shouting insults at him, but he just pointed out the law that they have broken, and that was part of his job. By the end of the day, and travelling around all 12 districts he cashed in over $800 from the fines and he whistled, heading back to his car and heading back to the ZPD after his last check over.

But during the drive, his face fell... should he head down to the 'hideout' to check on the real Nick and his partner?... he shook his head, he knows his deal with Benny was not to reveal himself to Nick just yet. Even though he was sure Nick knows of his existence, he saw in the Police CCTV room that they had a discussion as he and Benny were discovered, and Nick didn't seem to please with being accused of this crime.

The fox chuckled even more, from watching that clip, he could see that Nick didn't know he had a 'doppelganger', that this 'doppelganger' was at the moment living his life and Nick was sitting in the hideout with Benny. But this fox knew about Nick's existence, he knew his names, his traits, his dress code, all his homes, who his parents are, and the jobs he used to have. He needed to know all of this to complete his mission.

* * *

Back with Judy.

As Judy was sure Nick was out and about with the police car, she sighed leaning against the desk chair. She knew Chief Bogo was still right, Nick's 'identity' case was anything but solved, and until they tracked down the second 'Nick' fella, Nick's entire police career will be in jeopardy.

She needed someone to do an 'insider job' on Nick himself, to prove this is the same Nick she knew. Judy grabbed her phone and rang someone up.

"Hello- Is that Agent Jack Savage?- Good, this is Police officer Miss Judy Hopps, I got a job for you Mr Savage- I know I'll meet you at the vegan cafe 'Soup vegan', at 6:30 PM.- Mainly because we both have jobs to complete Jack, and I know that that is the usual time we both have off.- Please, I can't explain my problem over the phone, I have to tell it to you, face to face.- Ok, bye." Judy smiled.

After she booked her 'date', Judy started working over the billions of police files, writing reports, taking fingerprints of criminals being brought in and interviewing witnesses and suspects, until her day was complete.

* * *

Back with the 'fake' Nick.

As he got back to the ZPD, it was mid-afternoon. A cat by the name of Clawhouser invited him out for lunch, some doughnuts he bought to share out, and hot chocolate. But since many of the other police officers had other plans for the day, the fox agreed to it and sat with him at a table in the ZPD's cafe.

"So Nick," Clawhouser began, "How's your relationship with Judy going? You two engaged yet?"

'Nick' rubbed his head, _'not this again. Everyone seems to know about their relationship, this is just embarrassing.'_

"No, not yet Clawhouser," 'Nick' smiled at him, "I... I'm still planning out how to ask her. I do love her, but I want it to be memorable."

But instead, his mind was screaming once more, _'You idiot, if Judy uncovers the truth, the entire ZPD will turn on you, they can shoot you, inject you and make sure you end up in jail faster then you can say; sorry!'_

Clawhouser smiled and rubbed his own finger, in fact, Clawhouser was long since married to the famous pop singer: Gazelle. They both dated, he visited every one of her concerts and they felt comfortable with each other. Gazelle and Clawhouser then got engaged 3 month's ago and he was just excited to see another loving couple go from boyfriend and girlfriend to fiancees.

"I'm sure Judy will say yes to you in every language she knows Nick, you both are just the cutest couple in the entire ZPD, if not in all of Zootopia itself." Clawhouser giggled.

'Nick' blushed a bit, "You think so?"

_'No, I don't like her like that. She's Nick's girlfriend, not mine and I don't want her to be my girlfriend. She is too independent, stubborn and reminds me of lunch.' the fox thought gritting his teeth together._

Clawhouser nodded his head, "Just make sure to make it memorable."

_'I think I might have an idea for that, but I won't be making the question. The real Nick Wilde will do it. Even if I need to tie him down.' The fox snickered._

"Sure Clawhouser." 'Nick' said, "I'll think of something."

After lunch, the two headed back to their duties.

* * *

Judy left work on time, and headed quickly back home, she got changed and jumped into a black dress reaching her knees as well as black high heels and a black necklace around her neck. Then from her safe, she got a lot of cash out, stuffed it all in an envelope and then into her black purse.

She grabbed her purse before catching a cab down to Soup vegan. Ten minutes later she arrived and headed straight for a corner table at the back of the restaurant. Despite a penguin wanting to approach her to serve her, she shook her head, not yet.

Judy fiddled with her hands, she looked into her purse and saw the envelope containing a lot of cash, with which she wanted to pay her 'helper'.

Twenty minutes later, Judy spotted her 'companion', it was a young male rabbit, the same age as her, wearing a black suit with black and white striped ears and a white fur over the rest of his body.

Judy smiled, got up and stretched her hand out to him, "Mr Jack Savage. Welcome, please have a seat."

Jack Savage smiled, he took his seat next to Judy, he promptly placed a serving card up and looked over at his old friend.

"Why Miss Judy Hopps, a pleasure to see you again. I take it, it is an emergency for you to call me out of Savage City all the way down here to Zootopia?" Jack Savage asked her smirking.

Judy sighed, Jack Savage is one of her many ex-boyfriends, they dated all throughout High School and her parents were hoping they settled down together, but Jack Savage found that carrot farming just wasn't his thing, excelled in school and then University before leaving Bunny Burrows and moving to Savage City, where he has gained a reputation as a successful Agent. But the two still keep in touch with each other.

Judy nodded and moved two envelopes over to Jack. Jack Savage blinked, picked them up and saw one had various photocopied photographs and details in it, the other, cold hard cash. Counting it Jack saw it was close to $5.000. Jack read the letters and saw Nick Wilde's photograph in the file, in a blue suit, holding a gun and with a second rabbit next to him, just a normal grey rabbit.

Jack stared back at Judy perplexed, "Ok Miss Hopps, Why is Nick Wilde with this second bunny?"

"That's the problem Jack, I think this second fox is actually: Larry Wilde and his partner. I haven't found out yet who this other rabbit is." Judy explained.

"I see, so how can I help?" Jack asked.

Judy sighed, "I got too much police work with Nick to do, I don't have the time to research these two even further. Can you take this case on? Find out where their hideout is? What they are doing? Who they are seeing? and what for illegal activities they are performing? And try and take them both down. Once chief Bogo has both the fox and rabbit behind bars, then he will re-insert Nick back fully into the police force and forget the entire thing."

Jack touched his ear as to think hard, he doesn't have any cases on anyway, and this seems to be a golden opportunity to get back into the Zootopia game. Time for a tapestry change will do him and his own partner some good.

"Ok Judy, I'll do it to the agreed price, but I want my own partner to help me out with this case. No need to pay her, I'll split the fee with her and we will deliver you the information we find out." Jack said.

Judy gritted her teeth, she hates Jack's partner, which just so happened to be: Skye Winter, the white vixen, she was always hanging around Jack, always flirting heavily with him and they both seem to be an item now.

As Jack packed in the money, he looked back over to Judy with a smirk, he could tell by her facial expression she didn't hold much for the female vixen, that Jack has grown a strong bond to over the years.

"You'll have to cope with it eventually Miss Hopps, we both have moved on to stronger, more attractive and independent mammals each, so leave it at that." Jack explained giving Judy a smirk.

Judy gritted her teeth, "You are right Mr Savage, we should take this like adults."

Jack nodded, bowed his head before taking his leave. Judy rubbed one of her ears worried, can she really trust Jack in finding the culprit?

* * *

With Jack Savage.

Jack walked down the streets and quickly turned into a side alleyway. There, Skye has parked her car and he hopped into the side passenger seat.

The white vixen looked at her partner concerned before quickly handing him a bottle of cold water. Jack smiled and downed it in three gulps to get the hot and heavy feeling out of his system.

"So... what does your ex-girlfriend want now Jack? Did she text you for a late-night romping?" Skye asked, jealousy clearly implicating in her voice.

Jack rolled his eyes, "No Skye the relationship has been over for almost fifteen years now. I feel nothing for Miss Hopps then a working partnership. If she asks for something that has to do with my job as an undercover agent, then I'm implied to help, as long as my own boss won't put any other jobs over my head. You know yourself he has the upper hand anyway."

Skye still gritted her teeth, "I don't trust that stupid r-"

"WATCH IT SKYE!" Jack sneered and turned to his partner furiously, "I'm a rabbit as well! Any insult you throw at Miss Hopps is an insult towards me too!"

_'Over bloated bag of carrots.'_ Skye thought again and remained quiet with that statement, but then asked curiously. "So as payment, what time does she want you at the hotel?"

Jack hung his ears down,_ 'She's just not getting it. I know.'_

Jack stepped on the gas and headed to the hotel anyway. Skye wanted to scream at him, but Jack just held her snout closed and dragged the vixen inside the hotel. Booked a double bedroom, received the key and headed upstairs, still holding the struggling vixen.

"LET ME GO! I WON'T BE WELCOMED WHEN MADAM SEX ON LEGS TURNS UP!" Skye screamed, still trying to be let go.

Jack opened their room, threw Skye on the bed before closing and locking the bedroom door down before Skye could talk, Jack pounced on the bed too and right on top of Skye, holding her paws down and staring into her eyes furiously.

Despite Skye expecting him to scream at her, Jack's voice remained quiet and low, quite seductive.

"Skye, for the hundredth time, I am not in love with Judy." Jack whispered than said even quieter, "I love you. I love you more than any animal I've ever known."

Skye was feeling very scared, the way Jack was holding her she feared he would try and mate with her, not that she had anything against him being her mate, but Jack didn't want to mate yet.

Instead, he just kissed Skye over her mouth, letting their tongues dance together, deep, passion and longing. Skye shivered and melted with Jack into the kiss, this was reassuring to her that he did love her. She returned the kiss tenfold, and after twenty minutes they broke apart.

Golden eyes staring into purple eyes, both smiling and a hot warmth surrounded this loving couple. Jack quickly snapped himself out of the trance of his incredibly beautiful and sexy partner and just lay on top of her chest.

"My Savage?" She quietly asked stroking over his ears.

Jack chuckled, "Your Savage until the end of time, my Winter?"

"For all eternity and beyond," Skye smiled, hugging her lover.

Those words alone had calmed Jack and Skye down, and soon they were in the land of dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile with the 'kidnapping' fox.

The fox finished his driving duties too, handed in the key, got changed back into Nick's real clothes and walked out of the police station confused.

_'I wish I could return back to Nick's home.'_ the fox thought, kicking a stone,_ 'but if I keep my distance from 'Judy' then she will be more suspicious of me. I know.'_

The fox picked up a map of Zootopia and looked at it, searching for a delicious restaurant. Vegan Fish fell into his eyes, remembering how delicious the fish tasted like in Nick's home, and vegetables for the rabbit, that seems to be the perfect restaurant to take Judy Hopps out.

He nodded and quickly dashed back home, got washed and changed into a nicer looking T-shirt and shorts.

Once the fox was changed, he jumped into Nick's car, using Nick's mobile phone, he checked over where Judy Hopps phone was at the moment, it seems as if she was heading home too, if he hurries up, he could catch her at the end of the park, leading to her home.

* * *

Back with Judy.

Judy sighed, as she left the meeting spot with Jack, she walked back into Zootopia. She had no idea how to spend the rest of her day, and she had nothing planned anyway.

Just as she wanted to walk on her way back home, she froze as she saw Nick's car parked on the other side of the park.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" Judy asked surprised.

'Nick' smiled at her, _'Good she is still fooled.'_

"Well Judy, we have spent an entire day apart of each other dear. So how about I take you out for dinner at the vegan restaurant?" 'Nick' smiled. "No need to change sweetheart, I'll take you as you are."

Judy rolled her eyes as the fox laughed a bit, but he was right, he could hear Judy's stomach growling, plus she was dressed quite nicely anyway. She smiled and nodded her head, agreeing to the date. Judy and 'Nick' travelled to the nearby restaurant and 'Nick' leads her to a free table.

As they were seated Judy smiled, maybe her guess that Nick really does want to ask for her paw in marriage were true?

'The fake Nick' however didn't want anything to do with Judy, he knew this evening he just wanted to sink into Judy's mind the believe he is the real 'Nick', if she finds out he was a fake and even his real name and intentions, then he can sign the entire mission off, stand still for his prison uniform to be measured out and even pick his cell in the prison section.

'Nick' ordered fish soup and some bread, and Judy a vegetable soup. To drink just two glasses of water.

After the penguin waiter left (I'm going Mary Poppins on this one), Judy smiled over at Nick, she then remembered something she saw on a CCTV camera a few months ago.

"Nick." She spoke up.

'Nick' looked at her and smiled softly, "Yes dear?"

"Have you maybe asked your mother... um... you know... about us going the next stage over?" Judy asked.

The fox had to remain completely still, he let his thoughts run wild all over again.

_'Oh brilliant, First: that old fox lady in the photographs is still alive and 'Nick's' real mother, Second: She must know about Nick's bought engagement ring in his safe, Third: So she knows about Nick and Judy's relationship, and might be supportive of them both. Fourth: Should I tell her the truth that, yes 'Nick' wants to marry her, but isn't here at the moment? Fifth: I don't even know if she is supportive of Nick and Judy together or not... how can I escape this?... I know, but it might anger Miss Hopps, oh boy.' The Fox thought again._

He was brought back out of his thoughts as Judy continued.

"You did promise me to ask her on this weekend Nick, so what does she say to the suggestion in getting a new daughter-in-law?" Judy asked.

_'Great.' The fox thought, 'The goddam weekend where we kidnapped Nick!'_

He had to think even faster now, no he doesn't even know Nick has a mother, no he didn't visit her on the weekend; instead practised his lines and no he doesn't even know where she lives. So how can he talk his way out of that?

"Oh, was that this weekend?" 'Nick' began looking a little flustered, "I completely forgot Judy. I was instead sitting back at home and watching catch up on my favourite shows since I've been working so late at the police station and try to keep my social life up during the evening."

_'You can't come up with an even bigger lie, can you?'_ The fox's mind asked him furiously._ 'How many more lies are you going to pile up on this helpless bunny?'_

The fox smirked into his mind,_ 'Weren't you about to say: cute bunny?, she is very good looking, and I'm not referring to the Foxes old diet of rabbit meat, she does look good. And I'm not lying head, I was watching movies to get all of Nick's traits down and learn them inside out.'_

_'Point taken.' His mind sighed, 'Just do your job right.'_

The fox shut his mind up and looked at Judy, she seems to be hurt by what he said. But then shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Good point Nick, you have been working overtime these past few weeks. Should we go down tomorrow together to ask her? You know my parents are warming up to the thought over having a 'fox-in-law'." Judy pointed out and chuckled, "I still remember the first time I've introduced you to them. Dad almost attacked you with his fox taser he was so scared of you. And my mother, by god she doesn't stop whining down my ears that I'm still not married or even engaged. Despite the fact I'm her eldest daughter out of 1535 brothers and sisters."

The fox chuckled, "Sure. I'm sure she'd love to see me again."

_His mind added again, 'Oh brilliant, this will be the first time in 32 years that you've ever seen your mother again. This also means... crap, your father has lied all these years to you. Remember? He claimed that Mrs Wilde has died giving birth to you.- Well, I didn't know I had a doppelganger myself. Or maybe this fox female is really not your mother but someone else, remember; Wilde is just as much a popular last name as Smokey for lions or such.' _

_'I'm sure we'll cope, plus I can then look round Nick's old childhood bedroom and see if there is something else I have to know about him that the home videos didn't show.' The fox pointed out._

Quickly, whiles Judy was watching him, 'Nick' typed into his mobile phone a text message and sent it to this Mrs Wilde's mobile number. About ten minutes later he received a reply.

"Mum's answered." 'Nick' explained, "She said: 'Oh boy, you two sure can come. I'd be glad to see you. Ok, and please bring some frozen popsicles with you."

Judy smiled, "Good."

'Nick' smiled a bit and felt very scared, this will be the first time ever he gets to see 'Nicks mother'. Were his and Benny's guess over that this Wilde name meant she was his mother too?

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Here you are. Another chapter. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4 A mystery uncovered

Chapter 04 Mysteries uncovered

Quanktumspirit: "Here's the 4th chapter, enjoy."

* * *

As Monday came, Nick was still bored. The rabbit still did nothing with him, other than making sure he was fed, watered and washed.

"Please," Nick screamed again, "Just get over with it and kill me. I'M BORED!"

But the rabbit just snickered and shook his head, "We don't want your death, Nick. We just-"

Suddenly Nick and Benny were distracted as something ran against the metal door of the hideout.

"BENNY, OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" A loud shouting suddenly erupted the silence.

In a flash, Nick saw Benny jump up from his chair, slamming it into the back and he ran to the door, opening it.

Nick blinked and saw daylight flooding the hideout, the door was closed and Nick saw an arctic fox breaking into the hideout.

Benny blinked and stared shocked at him, "But sir, it was agreed that you'd not be discovered."

"Is that Nick Wilde?" The Arctic Fox asked pointing at Nick.

"Yes sir, what happened?" Benny asked, worried.

The arctic fox just panted a bit, "Sorry Benny, I've just been running for 3 days' straight. Benny, you remember the Black Nights? They have tracked my car for a few days and I saw eight polar bears close to this hideout. That's why I ditched the car and ran the rest of the way down here. We have to get out of here right now!"

Nick couldn't even say anything as the two ran up to him, he was unfastened from the bed and the arctic fox and Benny grabbed everything from the hideout and threw it into a massive trunk in the room.

As it was cleared the door suddenly received a loud banging and shouts from outside erupted the small hideout.

"LITTLE LOCO, BENNY SQUINT, LARRY WILDE GET OUT OF THERE WITH YOUR PAWS IN THE AIR!" A male voice screamed.

Nick swallowed as all 3 animals remained dead quiet, but there was no other exit in the hideout, after two minutes Nick saw the door being rammed in and some massive polar bears stood on the other side, glaring at them.

"Little Loco, Benny Squint and Larry Wilde, all 3 of you are arrested for treason and breaking the weapon law." One polar bear explained.

Before anyone could even open his mouth, the three animals were grabbed by their throats, handcuffed thrown into an ice bear police van and driven off to somewhere.

* * *

Now with the second Fox.

The weekend couldn't come back quicker before Mr Fox noticed it, he was already on his way to this Mrs Wilde home and with Judy to boot.

Judy was driving, whiles the fox was thinking over every single scenario that could happen whiles meeting this Mrs Wilde. He didn't like the outcome of any of them.

_Scenario 1:_

_The fox was standing opposite of the female fox, she stares shocked at 'Nick' and he back at her. Then she turns to Judy and points at him._

"_Judy, this isn't Nick, this is -" She said staring at him._

_Judy looks horrified and shoots him in his chest, before arresting him for treason._

_Scenario 2:_

_The fox and Judy Hopps were sitting in her lounge and he looked very scared around the place. _

"_So, Judy and Nick." Mrs Wilde smiled, "How are your kids."_

_'Kids?' The fox asked himself shocked and looked back to Judy._

_Judy was beaming and pulled a hidden photograph in her purse, showing two rabbit and two fox cubs on it._

"_Oh Mrs Wilde, our children are the most precious things we've ever known. Isn't that right dear?" Judy just smiled._

_Whiles 'Nick' almost looked ready to throw up, Judy was smiling and started kissing him._

_End._

Quickly the fox shook his head, he didn't want either of the two scenarios to happen... though he was sure that Judy and Nick weren't that tightly together yet. He hasn't seen any photographs of any young cubs in Nick's home or otherwise.

So now all he can do is cross his paws that Mrs Wilde won't recognise him as... who he really is. Just then he felt someone touching his paw, and he snapped himself out of his flashback.

"Nick, we've arrived." Judy smiled.

'Nick' swallowed hard and looked up from his paws, Judy's car was parked in Meadow village, outside a small picturesque yellow house. It has a red roof, green windows and a lovely cut grassy area.

He got out of the car and quickly opened the door for Judy, she smiled lovingly at him, grabbed his paw and together the two walked down the pathway towards the home.

'Nick' rings the doorbell and a few moments later it was opened by an elderly female fox.

_'Mrs Wilde... a.k.a... mom?' _The fox thought but didn't speak, just looked very astounded.

Despite the fact Mrs Wilde was almost in her 50's, she still looked beautiful as an elderly fox.

"Nick and Judy, oh welcome my dears." Mrs Wilde smiled and opened the door wider for the two.

Judy smiled and gave Mrs Wilde a tight embrace before entering, 'Nick', on the other hand, was still trying to calm down and not run away. He sighed, followed inside before they were lead into the living room to sit down.

_'Oh boy...' _He thought and held his head in his hands._ 'Here we go.'_

This was going to be one interesting afternoon.

* * *

Back with the REAL Nick.

Nick Wilde reached with the other polar bears, Benny Squint and Little Loco a massive ice building. Inside it, it was well below freezing and none of the three animals had the right warming clothes on.

The ice bears stopped and threw at all three; three warm wolves furred coats to wear. They pulled them on and followed them into the arctic building.

Only fifteen minutes later did they reach a room, with an old wooden desk, an empty bookcase, 3 chairs in front of the desk and a large couch at the back of the room, all covered with ice sheets.

Nick, Benny and Little Loco got seated into the chairs, and one of the polar bears walked to a back door, knocked against it before walking back to standing behind them.

Nick looked over to Benny and Little Loco.

"What's going on? Who are they?" Nick asked nodding to the bears.

Little Loco swallowed hard, "If the person is coming through the door who I think it will be... then we are all in trouble."

"You think it has to do with... _'gulp'.._. you know who? The beginner?" Benny asked shaking in his fur.

"Indeed I do." Little Loco sighed, hanging his head.

Nick saw both Benny and Little Loco having guilt written all over their faces. And who was the beginner?

* * *

Nick didn't have to wait long, the door opened and Benny and Little Loco bowed their heads down. Nick saw a huge black wolf coming out and giving all three of them a sneery greeting.

"Little Loco, Benny Squint and Larry Wilde. I see. The troublesome three as usual." The wolf snapped.

Nick blinked, "Excuse me, sir, my name is not-"

"SILENCE LARRY!" The wolf snapped, punching into Nick's jaw.

Nick flinched as he bowed his head down, holding his jaw in pain.

"You three have been nothing but trouble the moment you stepped foot in Zootopia!" The polar bear sneered.

"Sir, what are the prosecutions placed against us?" Nick asked him seriously, he hopes he can convince him that he was innocent of the crime.

The polar bear nodded his head and threw three files on the table, Nick blinked, Larry's file had in it: owning a 9 mm handgun, owning bullets, shooting in a residential area, shooting in a school ground, shooting in a shopping street. Injured none, dead none. Causing emotional distress on 300 + animals.

And a newspaper report was about this 'Larry' out as well, but fairly old:

_**The Death of a Wilde **_

_**Larry Wilde, Benny Squint and Little Loco were seen entering a fashion show for the supermodels of yesteryear. There the three meet up with Augustinus Wilde and he provided them with crucial information, that he was planning a hit on a Nations Princess of Zootopia. Before the hit could be carried out, Augustinus was killed at this fashion show, whiles Larry, Benny and Little Loco escaped. No one else was hurt, Augustinus body was later cremated and buried under the North sea where it remains.**_

_**Larry Wilde inherited Augustinus's Wilde's entire empire of criminalist and he's stepped into his father's footsteps. Since then he's been trying to re-create his father's criminal activities and not get caught.**_

Nick stared surprised before turning to Benny and Little Loco.

"Is... is this newspaper report... true?" Nick asked them surprised.

Little Loco looked up and onto the newspaper, before he softly nodded his head, "Yes Nick, everything is true."

Nick nodded his head softly, a lot of his father's past started making sense... but only one thing didn't, and Nick knew that only his REAL twin brother could answer the question

Which was: Why did he leave his mother and him?

Why did he pick Larry over him?

Who raised Larry after their father's passing?

How old would he and Larry been at Augustinus death?

* * *

Back with the visiting duo.

Judy and 'Nick' were given by Mrs Wilde something cold to drink, as the three sat together in the living room. He looked around the room and took note of everything around him. It looked like a loving home with a very supportive mother.

On one shelf were more photographs of Nick in his youth, nothing much to see, since everything he's seen on Nick's home videos. Then he saw an old wedding photo of a male fox, marrying this Mrs Wilde, this must be Mr Wilde.

Whiles Mrs Wilde and Judy were eating a bit of carrot cake, 'Nick' was staring shocked at the wedding photo, he recognised the male fox on there, this was his 'caretaker' as he was born and through his youth...

He recognised him by a claw mark through that foxes right eye. And the fact one of his paws had a claw ripped right out from it, that wasn't seen too often by other foxes.

He was suddenly snapped back out of his staring as he felt Judy touch his paw and looking up at him happily.

Then he caught word as to what Mrs Wilde was talking about.

"So, my son. When are you two deciding to settle down together?" Mrs Wilde asked with a huge smile on her lips.

'Nick' sighed in his mind, '_Not this again.'_

Judy, however, beat him to the punch, "I've already asked my parents if I can have their blessing for our marriage, and they agreed to it, whiles bitting into a rotten apple. They still feel a bit uncomfortable that I found my true love in a fox, our OLD enemy back in the olden times."

"And I don't regret it a minute Judy." 'Nick' chuckled and hugged her.

Judy chuckled, but then turned serious. "But Mrs Wilde... a while ago we've received information about a fugitive called: Larry Wilde. Mrs Wilde, do you know him?"

The second fox and Mrs Wilde looked just as scared as one another. He tried everything to remain calm and not scream out that that is his real name.

"Y... yes Judy." Mrs Wilde sighed, "I... I know who Larry Wilde is."

The fox swallowed, he didn't wish to ever speak again but run out of there. What if this female fox knew who his father was? Or maybe she's his aunt? But Mrs Wilde suddenly looked immensely sad and looked up to the other fox.

"Nicholas,... this was something I should have told you a long time ago..." She sighed.

_'Please no, please no, please no...'_ Was all the fox was thinking scared.

But then she managed to turn the tables and calm him down.

"Y... your father isn't dead... your father left me and you as you were a baby cub. He said he wanted to pursue a carrier in the weapon industry and train to become a spy... I told him that it would risk his life 24/7 and to instead take a job in the business industry, he was a very clever fox and believed he could manage it. So, as it came to decide between his job and his family your father picked the job and left us... as you were only 15 years old... I received this letter... I think you should read it." Mrs Wilde said and handed to 'Nick' an envelope.

'Nick' looked at it and saw it was Mrs Wilde's address, then at the back a seal he recognised: it was the seal of his 'current job' he was working as. Carefully 'Nick' pulled the letter out and read it over, whiles his thoughts were running wild. His thoughts are in Italic.

"Dear Mrs Wilde... we are sorry to inform you, but your husband Mr Wilde has been in an accident and is deceased '_Liar, my father was killed.' _He was researching on a quiet firing gun barrel and he accidentally shot himself with it. _'Well, slightly true, only it wasn't an accident.' _You and your combined cub: Nicholas Piperius Wilde are hereby to inherit his entire financial estate, which is estimated to be about $90000000. _'Of course, I've inherited the other half of this cash. That explains why his finances have suddenly dropped so drastically after his death.' _We can't send you his body over to be buried, but he is cremated at the Zootopia cemetery, after the burning, we will send you his ashes. _'That's true, I've seen his cremation with my own eyes as I was younger, and had the first half of his ashes buried where I know he is lying.' _We are very sorry we can't give you any other information about your husband, please sign the legal document behind this envelope so we can proceed with sending you his ashes. Kindly regards: Zootopias Science and Chemistry lab Forest." 'Nick' read.

A lot of old pieces from his fathers past started making sense for the fox; he remembered everything he lived with his father though before his death, what he did with his dad's ashes after the death and then his acceptance to step into his father's shoes. It would also explain why in the urn he was given there were only half-filled, the second urn was sent to this Mrs Wilde.

After Mrs Wilde saw 'Nick' looking back at her, she nodded her head.

"That's why I didn't like talking about your father Nick, I didn't want you to know he died years ago whiles you were too young to know." Mrs Wilde explained. "But I should have said something sooner... and there is another thing..."

But instead of letting Mrs Wilde explain her second secret out, 'Nick' placed a finger on her lips and whipped her falling tears. His own heart was heavy and breaking over the knowledge that this woman was indeed his mother and she knows about the man's death.

"Please mother... not yet." He said, "I can see, just telling me this old secret that dad has died... has hurt you enough. I don't wish to know anything else about him yet. I'd rather wait till you are strong enough to tell me."

"But Nick, please..." Mrs Wilde begged.

But 'Nick' shook his head, he didn't want her to tell him anything else. This second secret he knew will push Mrs Wilde over the edge and break her for good, especially if she finds out he knows about it already.

Instead, he grabbed her paw and lead her back downstairs.

* * *

Downstairs Judy was waiting for Mrs Wilde to explain this Larry to her, but Mrs Wilde just sat in her chair, shaking with all her might.

'Nick' looked over to the clock and saw it was almost 5 PM now, time to go home if they didn't wish to get caught up in the home rush hour in Zootopia.

He gritted his teeth, but walked to his 'mother' and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, mother, but we have to get going now. We don't want to get caught in the evening traffic jam between here and Zootopia." 'Nick' explained.

Mrs Wilde sighed, "You two know you can stay here for the night?"

"And share a bed?" Judy asked blushing.

But this time, 'Nick' knew what to say correctly.

"Thanks for the offering mother," 'Nick' said, but then shook his head, "But it would take us three hours to drive from here back to the ZPD, and we don't want our perfect clean Police record to be tainted by being too late."

Mrs Wilde sighed, she hardly ever gets her son to see, but 'Nick' was right, the drive from her home to the ZPD was too far for them to muster and still be there on time.

But Judy continued: "Nick's right Mrs Wilde. Maybe once our huge cases are out of the way and we can take a two week holiday, then we can spend some time with you."

'Nick' nodded his head with Judy, Mrs Wilde had to agree and she embraced both animals before 'Nick' and Judy drove back from her home back down to Zootopia. This time 'Nick' took the wheel and followed the street signs to Judy's home.

During the drive, Judy looked across to her partner, 'Nick' was blushing after they left his mothers place, true Mrs Wilde's comments were a bit inappropriate towards them, but it showed to her she was supportive of them both becoming more than just colleges and best friends.

_'I wish to know what is holding Nick back from wanting to be more with me then work colleges and friends? I can see it every day how much he loves me, but why the sudden distances from me?' Judy thought, blushing._

'Nick' wasn't thinking anything, only holding himself back from wanting to walk all the way back to Zootopia, instead of driving.

* * *

As the fox got back to Nick's home he bid Judy goodbye. Quickly he locked himself inside Nick's home, shot upstairs, got changed and washed once more before diving into Nick's bed.

He turned on the alarm clock, before pulling the bedsheets around his body as tightly as he could, almost as if someone was embracing him.

_'I can't believe it... I can't believe it...'_ The fox thought, shaking.

From his hand he pulled a proof he's been looking for. He stole from Mrs Wilde's home an old ultrasound image and shook. On that old image... was clearly displayed, two fox cubs...

The fox sat up, got his purse out of his handbag, then he pulled from it an ancient photograph of a male fox, holding a younger fox in his embrace. The fox cub on the image was about 3-years-old and the male fox was about in his late 30-s, this fox's father. He looked identical to the male fox he saw in one of the photographs of Mrs Wilde's wedding photos and identical to Nick and himself.

_'My father... lied to me all this time...' _The fox shivered.

Carefully touching the image, the fox let tears fall for his father.

Burying his hatred for his dad, the fox hid both images into his purse and shook wildly in Nick's bed. He has to get this mission done and finished before he goes mad out of anger.

* * *

Quanktumspirit snickering, "Have a good day."


	5. Chapter 5 Nick knows the truth

Chapter 05 Nick knows the truth

Quanktumspirit: "I thought this story was as clear as day? Well... obviously not. But I know how to answer the question. Anyhow, I hope this chapter will turn out better. Oh and please, think of the animals' ages similar to us humans, I know rabbits don't live really that long. Or any animal for that matter."

* * *

Back with Nick.

Nick, Little Loco and Benny Squint were guided back to their cells, Nick collapsed on his bed and stared shocked towards the ceiling. He was sure these polar bears were actually after this Larry Wilde, his father was deceased years ago and Larry took over after their father's passing his criminal empire. If he understood them correctly.

And the CCTV and scans in the police station weren't completely wrong, he is Larry's twin brother. Though... Nick tried thinking as far back as he could, but he couldn't think back in ever seeing Larry in his life before.

Nick sighed, "So this means, me and Larry were separated at birth..."

That explains why his mother was sometimes sad, she was sad because he reminds her of his own father or even his brother.

Little Loco and Benny Squint didn't speak anymore, since their own interviews, they were as silent as ever. Nick was gritting his teeth and banged against his wall to get their attention.

"Benny Squint and Little Loco, is this it? Are you two just going to give up and let these polar bears freeze your tails off until we die?" Nick asked them.

Benny looked up and towards the wall, "What can we do Nick? These walls are at least three feet thick, even if we would collect enough urine to melt the ice blocks, we are at least two hundred thousand feet above nothing then more ice. We'd freeze to death before we can send for help."

"Actually Benny, I have sent for help, Larry knows about our predicament and where we are." Little Loco smirked, "I sent him the SOS out a few day's ago."

"Then where is Larry?" Benny snapped, "If he knows we are captured then why isn't he getting his fox tail over here to free us?"

"I've got several questions to him too." Nick said nodding his head, "Maybe Larry is a selfish fox, who only thinks about himself and wouldn't care if his teammates get killed off or not."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Benny screamed at Nick, "Larry is anything but selfish Nick! I've worked with him for years and he never puts himself before anyone else! Every living being is precious to him that Larry would even get harmed himself before he lets another be hurt!"

"You two, shut up and stop arguing." Little Loco snapped, "We are now in this problem and the only thing we can do is wait!"

All 3 animals sighed, they knew it was true and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

Back with 'Nick'.

The fake Nick has finished his Police work as he taught himself, but just as he reached Nick's home, he saw a letter in his post box, blinking he pulled it out of the box and almost screamed. His real name was revealed on the envelope.

Quickly looking around the area, 'Nick' sprinted inside the house and opened the envelope carefully, he wanted to make sure it was no bomb to kill him, though if it were he wouldn't have cared.

Inside the envelope was a letter and a USB stick.

The letter said the following: **Stop pretending faker. We know the truth, we have your partner Benny Squint and your boss Little Loco. As well as your clone the REAL Nick Wilde. Come to the train station of Thundratown, DON'T INVOLVE THE POLICE IN THIS! If you do, your clone will die. Signed: Black Night.**

'Nick' was trembling in himself, _'No... no, it can't be true... but this is a tuff of Nick's fur, I'd recognise it anywhere... but how can I get him out of there? I know for a fact that the Black Night isn't a small band of animals but hundreds of thousands of animals... Let's see what the USB stick has to deliver.'_

He opened the computer and stuck it in, there was a video file which he activated. Gasping 'Nick' saw that a fox, rabbit and an arctic fox were tied to some chairs and Polar bears were standing around them. The bears were hitting the three animals and laughing at the fact they were hurting these animals.

Then the camera suddenly turned and a voice spoke out: "You have until midnight, before Nick, Benny and Little Loco freeze to death, get running Foxy."

_'Haha. But that leaves me.' _'Nick' thought and looked to the clock, _'5 hours.'_

It was only 7 PM for now. He knew he will need Judy's help to get his brother out of there. And hopefully, Judy will listen and not try to kill him or arrest him.

* * *

'Nick' raced in the car as fast as he could up to Judy's home, luckily the satnav still works in Nick's car, or he would have never found it. As he was parked outside her home, he saw it was now 7:20, only 4 hours and 40 minutes left.

Quickly 'he' ran up the stairs and rang her doorbell.

Upstairs, lying on her couch and munching on a packet of carrot stick's, Judy Hopps blinked as she heard her doorbell ring, strange she wasn't expecting any visitors.

Shrugging her shoulders, Judy placed the carrot sticks on the side of the couch and walked to hit the buzzer. She heard the downstairs door open and someone was running up the stairs at a fast pace before her door received a knock.

"Judy I know you are home, please open up." Judy heard Nick's voice coming through the door.

Judy smiled and opened up, "Hi Nick, what's wrong? Why are you visiting me?"

'Nick' just quickly walked inside it, closed her door and locked them in and panted a bit after running so fast. Judy just smiled and approached the fox to give him a tight hug.

But he didn't hug her back, he instead put his hands in front to stop her. Judy looked hurt and shocked at her partner and lover.

"Nick, what's wrong? Did you run all this way just to see me?" Judy giggled, "You know we can just talk over the phone or see each other at work."

"I know Judy..." 'Nick' panted, "B... but I couldn't tell you this over the phone, I had to see you for you to believe me..."

Judy tilted her head to the side, "Believe you in what?"

'Nick' trembled a bit, well now or never. Judy made him sit down and got for them both something to drink to calm him down. The fox thought it over and nodded his head, he then faced Judy with honesty flooding his eyes for the first time.

"J... Judy. As I was at the police station: I recognised the Wanted poster instantly... Judy, I am that fox from the wanted poster. My real name is Larry Wilde." Larry finally said and burst his bubble of lies.

Judy blinked shocked and gasped, "W... what? All this time? Y... you've pretended to be my partner and lover Nick?"

Larry bowed his head down, "Y... yes. I only did it, because my own work was involved in stopping other criminals who were a threat and danger to Zootopia. But I couldn't find the information anywhere, then the police station."

"Wait, if you are here Larry." Judy said and spat his name with disgust, "Then where is Nick? The REAL Nick right now?"

"That's the problem, Judy. Nick got involved with my own partner called: Benny Squint and my boss Little Loco. We've been battling an opponent animal gang known as The black Nights. And they have found the three animals and are holding them prisoner, right now. They are in a prison cell in Thundra Town and are expecting me to get down there to free them." Larry explained. "But I can't do it without back up. I've watched Nick's videos and saw how much he trusts you, Judy, if Nick can trust you, I will put my hope in you too. But I'll understand if you don't want to help, after everything I've put you through."

Judy blinked and let everything run through her mind, the case was solved, this was the real Larry Wilde in front of her. Judy knew her service was out to have him arrested and placed into custody, but the way Larry said her REAL partner Nick was in danger, and he knew how to get him out...

Judy sighed, "Ok, I'll help you, under three conditions."

Larry nodded his head and Judy counted them up.

"One, you get yourself into your normal costume and not Nick's clothes, I can imagine you don't like wearing them. Two, we get Jack Savage and Sky Winter into the boat as back up and help to get Nick and the others out of there. And last, once we get Nick back, you, Little Loco and Benny Squint will all be placed into custody, and don't run again or try anything funny. Got it?" Judy snapped.

Larry nodded his head, "Agreed, thank you Miss Hopps."

Judy nodded her head and she and Larry got ready to get Nick back home. Jack Savage and Sky Winters were informed and they agreed to go right away.

* * *

Only ten minutes later the four animals were accounted for, Larry packed a bag with some fresh clothes and a winter coat for Nick to wear and he himself switched back over into his old dark blue suit. Then Judy started the car and all four animals drove together down to Thundra Town.

Once there, Larry typed into his iPhone the code and it gave Judy directions to an old abandoned prison centre on the outer edge of Thundra Town. The drive took them almost fifty minutes, but once the four got there, they waited in the car and looked over to the building.

"So..." Jack Savage said looking at the massive block of ice, "The REAL Nick Wilde is imprisoned in that massive ice block?"

Larry nodded his head, thinking over he was trying to work out in which cell his 'brother' was trapped in.

Sky Winters looked up and back at Larry, "Any idea which?"

"If I did then I wouldn't be counting the windows up in my head." Larry sneered a bit, "There is only one way for it, climb up the wall and look through each and every window."

"Ok, I got four walkie talkies, we will use them to communicate with each other, the one who finds the window funk the others over. I'll search the Northside of the building, Larry you take the Eastside, Sky the South and Jack the Westside. Once one of us finds them then inform the others." Judy explained.

Larry stopped them before they got into position: "But also look out for my partner Benny Squint the rabbit and Little Loco the arctic fox, they are among the prisoners too."

"Oh, so we are freeing three animals," Jack said nodding his head. "Another rabbit, an arctic fox and a forest fox, noted."

"Into positions and remain quiet," Sky Winters said pointing at the building.

With that, all four animals walked to one side of the building, swung the hooks up and started their long climb and search for the three animals...

But after the eights checked over the window's they all realised the same thing: All windows were boarded shut, they couldn't see anything inside it. Quickly Judy funked her team.

"Guys everything is shut, re-meet at the top of the building."

With a flash all animals began the climb onto the roof, once arrived Judy glared over at Larry.

"I thought you said-" Judy was about to snap.

Just then Larry grabbed her by her mouth and held it shut, his ears were picking up something, someone was singing.

"_What does the fox say? Yappa, yappa, yappa do, yappa, yappa do, yappa, yappa, yappa do-"_

Larry gritted his teeth, "The most diminishing song for any fox, so it means Nick and my two companions can't be too far..."

By now, Sky and Jack the Jack Rabbit were at Larry and Judy's side, Larry scanned around the rooftop and saw a sky window in the roof that no one checked yet, Jack carefully grabbed the window, opened it further and peeped his head through it.

Snickering he saw the arctic cells holding his two friends and his brother. He got out of the hole and nodded his head.

"Found them." Larry snickered.

Judy nodded next; the four animals all grabbed hooks and hung themselves down onto a frozen beam above the cells. Right in the centre.

Interestingly these cells were not barded by a roof, but strip poles being placed oddly round the place.

_'This place is easier to break out than the normal Zootopia police station.'_ Judy thought, shaking her head.

The animals were standing above the three used cells in the ice building.

"Who are these other two animals again?" Jack asked.

Larry rolled his eyes, "Nick Wilde is under Judy, I'm above my friend Benny Squint the rabbit and you are freeing my boss Little Loco. Got it?"

Just then, the three imprisoned animals all looked up and saw the other three animals looking down upon them.

Benny beamed and silently mouthed: 'Larry.'

Larry nodded and pointed to his lips to remain quiet. Then he made a sign for Benny to check if the three animals were alone.

Benny quickly looked around the place, before looking back up, nodding his head and giving him the ok sign.

"Ok, get going," Larry said.

Judy, Larry and Jack Savage started melting the ice above the cells with their pee. It took quite a while, but after a while the three had three perfectly big holes in the ceiling.

They hooked themselves up, lowered into the cells, made the three prison inmates remain quiet and the six quickly fleed back together on the roof.

* * *

After the last prison inmate was freed, they all escaped Thundra Town together, travelling further they decided to head back to Zootopia City centre and wait in front of the police station.

As they got there, Nick and 'Nick' 2 were standing after a long while face to face of each other, each still in the other's costume.

"So." The real and recently freed Nick said facing the other, "You must be this Larry Wilde that turned up in the Police dater base. Right?"

The fox smiled, "You got it Nick, and yes. My real name is Larry Dezi Wilde actually. And yes Nick, I'm your twin brother."

Judy blinked, "So, can someone tell me the entire story?"

"I can Miss Hopps." Larry smirked, "On November 12th, 1989, me: Larry Dezi Wilde and Nicholas Piperius 'Nick' Wilde were both born to Mr and Mrs Wilde. As far as I've learned from my father he divorced our mother shortly after our births and claimed full ownership of me, mainly because I was born first. We moved around places and I learnt at the age of 6 months that my dad was running this gang known as Ink. He put me into their schooling system, taught me how to use a gun and so on until I was one of the best double spies at the school. But... at the age of 15 - years, dad was killed, please tell me, Nick, you've read the newspaper report?"

Nick nodded, he quickly explained to Judy what it was about and she nodded, then she looked back over to Larry.

Larry smiled and continued, "After I've heard of his death, and then read it in the newspaper I kept it as a reminder of our father. But I was also unsure of my future, I didn't know where mum lived since dad moved so much around with me, so after dad's funeral, Little Loco approached me. He told me everything about my father, and that he was asked by him: if something were to happen to him, that he'd take over the guardianship of me. I accepted and he brought me up ever since, sent me to a high school, taught me to read, write, calculate and how to use weapons. At the age of 18, I was then deemed intelligent and fit enough to take on tasks, but I had to have a partner, in case one of us were to get into trouble, that was when I met Benny Squint, age back then just 19 years old. We were sent on a few easy missions first, then they became harder and harder, but we never backed off each other. We became partners, best friends and we trust each other. On a few missions, one or both of us were seriously hurt and it is just thanks to the other that we still walk the earth to this date. I know what we were doing was wrong, but it was in the long run to stop even more dangerous crooks."

Nick nodded his head, it made sense, but he then looked very hurt at his brother.

"But... I know mum was informed over dad's death, but why did you never return home? I'm sure she would have loved to have you back home." Nick asked. "As would I."

"Truth be told Nick: Dad advised me not to go looking for mother. He taught me that: if our 'enemies' were to know about our families whereabouts then they would become the next targets. I had to swear never to ask about my mother ever again. I kept myself busy with running his double Agents job." Larry explained. "And at the beginning: Where we 'kidnapped' you Nick, I didn't even put any notice on that we looked similar to each other. We just needed to get into the Police station for the information. Heck, I didn't even notice that we shared the same surname, not until I met our mother on one of mine and Judy's visits."

"I got another question." Nick said, thinking that Larry got to see their mother, "Did she recognise you? Could she tell the difference?"

Larry chuckled and almost fell over, "No, never. I was a perfect imitation of you Nick, our mother never noticed a thing. Though at her house, I did find an ultrasound image of us both as baby cubs inside of her, so that became proof to me that you are my twin brother."

Nick blinked, "I never remember mum ever showing me any ultrasound images."

Larry snickered, he pulled his phone out and showed Nick the proof photo. Nick nodded his head, true.

"But even if I am your twin Nick." Larry said looking down and a bit upset, "I don't want you to stand up for me to stop my arrest, I've built up my life like that, and I want to sit my time off honestly."

"I understand." Nick said nodding his head.

He felt very sad, just then, Larry hugged his twin, and both men felt like their missing part in life was completed.

"Just promise me never to do anything as stupid as that ever again," Nick begged, looking at Larry.

Larry nodded his head, "I promise."

Larry then turned to Judy, Jack Savage and Sky Winter, "I think we have one last stop to take?"

Judy nodded her head, Larry didn't resist as Sky fastened his hands behind him and they lead him, Benny and Little Loco to the police van to drive back to the Zootopia police station.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Judy called the other Police officers over. Everyone met up again in the meeting room, and Judy handed the REAL Larry Wilde, Benny Squint and Little Loco over.

Chief Bogo glared at the blue-suited fox, "So you are the real Larry Wilde? One of a few most wanted men in Zootopian History?"

"I am sir." Larry said nodding his head, "And I've learnt, that Nicholas Piperius Wilde is my Twin brother, that's why we look so similar to each other."

"Yes, we've been told." Chief Bogo said nodding to Judy.

"And we won't resist the arrest, we've buried our grave and now we have to ly in it," Larry said.

Benny and Little Loco both nodded their heads too. But Nick looked at his brother upset.

"Sir, before we put them in court, sentence and jail time... please; I want my mum to see him once more." Nick begged, "She is our mother and deserves to know her other son is still alive as well."

Chief Bogo gritted his teeth, but seeing that Larry and Nick helped to stop one of the most wanted gangs in this century, he gave them permission, unfastening Larry from his shackles.

"Ok, but only 48 hours, after the time is up Nick will hand Larry back to the Police station." Chief Bogo instructed.

Nick nodded his head, "I promise. Come, Larry."

Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde and Larry Wilde all got into Nick's normal car, Nick took the wheel, Judy next to him and Larry sat behind his brother.

* * *

The feeling of guilt was building up in Larry's chest, he was going to see his mother for a second time now, but she deserves to know the truth, that her twins have found themselves again.

A short while later the three were in front of Mrs Wilde's home once more. Nick faced his twin.

"Larry, wait in the car for a short while, I want to prepare our mother a bit before she sees you again," Nick instructed.

Larry nodded his head, he looked outside and watched the fox and rabbit walking up to Mrs Wilde's home. After Nick knocked against the door, it was opened and Larry saw his mother once more. He drove the police car's window down so he could listen in to their discussion, but pulled his head back to hide.

"Hi Nick, why are you back so suddenly?" Mrs Wilde asked, "Have you calmed down again?"

Nick blinked and had to resist to turn himself round to look at his brother confused.

"Um, I am fine, mother... but I found someone... that I want you to see. He wants to see you too." Nick said blushing a bit.

Mrs Wilde blinked, "Who? A new friend?"

Nick shook his head, "Mother, I've found my twin brother, Larry Dezi Wilde."

Mrs Wilde blinked as Nick turned to the police car, he gave a signal and Larry got out of the car, facing his mother once more.

Mrs Wilde gasped, covering her mouth and her blue eyes widened, looking at her second child in complete amazement.

"N... no way..." Mrs Wilde smiled and quickly ran up to him, but shortly before she stopped in front of him.

Larry blinked as Mrs Wilde stroked his head to see if she was seeing things, Larry shivered, but Mrs Wilde's tears streamed out of her eyes.

"L... Larry Dezi Wilde?" Mrs Wilde asked, addressing her son by his full name.

Larry blushed a bit, "Y... yes m... mama..."

Mrs Wilde hugged him tight to her chest and beamed over her face, "Oh... oh my god... Larry... Nick..."

Nick couldn't help either to let a few tears fall, Larry has long since let his tears run down his face as he embraced his mother. His mama who he hasn't seen since his birth, his mother who he believed to be dead for years. His mama was here hugging him.

After Mrs Wilde let her son go she smiled, "Please, please come in all of you, I want to know everything about your life, Larry."

But Larry stopped and looked over to Judy unsure, he was meant to be arrested, but she just motioned to the door, he did have a few hours free. Larry nodded and he followed Nick, Judy and Mrs Wilde into her home.

* * *

After everyone had another drink, Nick sitting next to Judy and his mother and Larry was offered Mrs Wilde's normal chair. They sat down and watched Mrs Wilde putting the fire on.

After they had a bit to drink, Larry knew he has a long story to explain to Nick and Mrs Wilde.

"So, Larry. How was your life with your father? Before his death?" Mrs Wilde asked.

Larry sighed, "It was an interesting life mother. After he divorced you and moved out, we never settled. Dad's job was being a private investigator and he stopped hundreds of criminals around Zootopia. He owns homes in: Savanna Central, Sahara Square, Thundratown, Rainforest District, the only places he was never needed was Little Rodentia and Bunnyburrow's. We lived in each house approximately for half a month, before we had to move again. By keeping us on the move dad was avoiding the wraths of his enemy gang's as he stopped them. He homeschooled me, taught me everything I had to learn and how to shoot as well... but... I'm sure you know... dad was killed as me and Nick were 2 years old."

Larry sighed and had a drink, just thinking back to his father's death he felt his heart twist in his chest.

Mrs Wilde nodded her head, "I see... but why didn't you come home? I was and am still your mother, you could have lived with me and Nick again."

"I could have; mother." Larry said nodding his head, "But my father has always told me, that his job was so dangerous if his enemies would discover he had a mate and a child, to which I thought he meant me and not me and Nick, that you'd be constantly under attack. So his will implied that his company would take care of my upbringing and his finances were all transferred to me too."

Larry had to pause to whip a few more tears, "So I had to clean a bit up in his own files. I was raised by various animal 'sitters', at least 4 different caretakers per month. As I was schooled in and learn how to survive, I graduated with a good school report. Then as I was about to find myself a job, an arctic fox, Little Loco, found me. He told me more stuff about dad and then gave me the job as a double spy too. I went onto various tasks, and didn't think about my mother ever again."

"I was just living a 'normal' life here in Zootopia." Mrs Wilde explained, "And I wanted to find you again after I heard about your father's death, but no one could tell me anything about you. Only that I should drop it and moan the death of Augustus and leave it be."

"I'm sorry I never tried to find you, mother." Larry sighed still keeping his head bowed, "But life just caught up to me, and my job kept me busy. Plus I was also worried, with the enemies dad has built up over the years and the enemies I've gained over my job, that they could find out about you and have you killed as revenge against me."

Mrs Wilde rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself, Larry. I'm just happy that you are alive as well."

Larry nodded, happy that his mother knows now the truth, but just as he saw Mrs Wilde getting up she faced Judy.

"How much would it be to bail L-" Mrs Wilde was about to ask.

"Mother no. I agreed to the arrest, I want to sort the identity complication with Nick out, I don't want to be bailed out for the stupidity that dad's job dragged me through over the years." Larry said, stopping his mother, he then hugged her as Mrs Wilde cried once more in his embrace, "But no matter how many years I've built up, Mrs Wilde, you will always be my mother."

Mrs Wilde had no choice but to accept, but before Judy and Nick could take Larry into custody, Mrs Wilde gained an idea.

"Wait a sec, Nick and Larry, sit back down. I got an idea." Mrs Wilde suddenly smiled.

The three blinked and watched Mrs Wilde go to her cupboard, she pulled a camera out and handed it to Judy.

"Judy, can you please take an official family photo of us three?" Mrs Wilde asked, "Then we three can have a memory for eternity."

Judy agreed, she took the camera, Mrs Wilde sat in the middle, Larry Wilde to her left and Nick Wilde to her right. As they all were seated decently, and Nick stopping his twin brother from placing rabbit ears over their mother, Judy took three snapshots.

The films printed out automatic from the camera and Judy handed the three photographs. Mrs Wilde grabbed her old family album and placed it after the photographs of Nick's childhood. Larry and Nick both smiled a bit before they placed it into their own purses.

"But now, Nick we got one last task to do." Judy sighed, "Larry you promised."

Larry nodded, he hugged Mrs Wilde again and he, Nick and Judy left her home. Before they left Mrs Wilde smiled at her youngest son.

"Larry... no matter how your future will turn, you can always come back here, I'll set a room back up for you. You'll never have to live on the street." Mrs Wilde smiled.

Larry chuckled a bit, "Thanks, mum."

The three then left all over again. Mrs Wilde sighed, closed her door before looking back to her new family photograph. Wishing nothing more than to keep Larry and Nick with herself forever. But they both have their own lives now, she shouldn't meddle with them anymore.

* * *

The four animals drove all the way back to the Zootopia police department. Judy phoned Jack Savage and Sky Winters up as well to meet them over there.

A short while later, the Police head office was filled with all the Police officers once more, with Judy, Jack Savage, Nick and Larry Wilde, Benny Squint and Little Loco. The three 'criminals' all stood to one side and Judy made sure they all had hand shells over their paws, to prevent any resistance over their arrests.

Chief Bogo walked up to them and looked at the warrant list, he looked up and checked all three animals over, it was true all three were wanted for various crimes, mostly the same as one another.

"I'm impressed Miss Hopps, Mr Wilde, Mr Savage and Miss Winters. You've solved the case." Chief Bogo smiled nodding his head.

Jack rolled his eyes, "It was all Judy's doing, she managed to put the puzzle together quite quickly."

"More like I've confessed to my true identity," Larry said rolling his eyes.

Chief Bogo glared at the fox, "And you promise to go to prison with no resistance?"

"I do Mr Bogo," Larry said nodding his head.

But Nick shook his head, "Mr Bogo, it's not fair. It was mainly through Larry's upbringing which lead him, Little Loco and Benny Squint onto the path of crime. If we lock all three up, they'd never learn from their mistakes that way. May I give a proposition for them?"

Larry, Benny and Little Loco blinked, a proposition?

* * *

Nick's proposition was, that Little Loco, Benny Squint and Larry Wilde should give up all the names of the 'Black Night' group, that they were fighting, eighty other animals were arrested, mainly for murder and cruelty to other animals, as well as interrogation under cruel methods.

With the Black Nights arrested, Nick managed to persuade the judge to let Little Loco, Benny Squint and Larry Wilde go off scot-free and to let them do community work, which was basically picking up rubbish around Zootopia for the next 2 years.

Larry, Benny and Little Loco all were smiling as wildly as they could, though they had to agree to give up their guns and not be a criminal gang ever again, only close friends.

Nick went even further than that, he got for the three a home, from the inheritance of Augustinus Wilde, Larry Wilde was clever in investing it in various Zootopian schemes which turned him in the years he's never touched it into a millionaire, so the three could settle in three different homes in Zootopia.

* * *

One day, about a week after Nick's record was cleared, Larry asked his twin brother to meet up with him in a cafe in Zootopia, without Judy. Nick agreed and both brothers sat down with a mug of hot tea and some biscuits to eat.

"Why did you want to see me?" Nick asked his twin. "Is something wrong?"

Larry nodded his head, "For starters Nick, I want to thank you and Judy for helping my friends and me out of the criminal circle, and for sparing us of the prison time."

"Of course I'd help you, Larry, you are my brother." Nick smiled. "We are family."

"True." Larry said blushing a bit, "The other thing is... When are you planning on asking Judy for her paw in marriage? I can see you two truly love each other. And I also saw the proposal ring in your safe at your home. I promise its still there Nick."

Nick sighed and blushed hard, "I know; I bought the ring several months before this entire double identity case happened Larry,... but the biggest problem for me is to find the right words to tell her how much she means to me, and how much I love her."

"Well let me give you some advice our father once told me; it's not how you say it, Nick, just say it honestly and from the heart," Larry explained. "I know she loves you just as much Nick, she just needs reassurance from you."

Nick blushed and looked over to Judy, who was eating her dinner at the moment. Nick turned back to his brother and he handed him the ring box, he did nip it from the safe. Nodding his head, Larry pointed over to Nick's love.

"Go one, ask her," Larry smirked. "Or should me and my friends play a 'proposal' song for you two?"

Nick rolled his eyes, no he doesn't need a proposal song.

Larry snickered and went to the table where his friends were waiting for him. Nick sighed before approaching Judy.

* * *

With Larry.

Larry bought himself some coconut water to drink and sat next to his two friends, snickering as Little Loco and Benny Squint looked at their old-time friend.

"Larry, what did you do?" Benny asked his friend suspiciously, "You don't usually smile that hard; unless you were up to something."

"Oh, nothing." Larry snickered, "Just keep your focus on Nick and Judy for now."

Benny and Little Loco blinked but did as Larry told them. Nick was in the meantime sitting with Judy at a table, and he looked back nervously at his brother.

Benny and Little Loco blinked as they saw Larry making a long finger and ring movement on it, before nodding his head for Nick to get on with it. And a good luck sign, Nick nodded.

* * *

As Nick sat next to his girlfriend, Judy smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm hoping you are 100% the REAL Nick Wilde and not his twin," Judy asked playfully whiles looking at the red fox.

Nick chuckled a bit, "Yes Judy, to 100% I am the real Nick Wilde."

Judy smiled at her partner and then sat on his lap, not too long and the two started making out again and kissing very romanticly.

Judy snickered and smirked, "Yup, my foxy boyfriend for sure. You are one heck of a lover, my dear."

"Only yours Judy, from now until the end of our times." Nick smiled, but then he looked down.

He looked a bit up and saw his brother waving at Judy and for him to stop chicking out of it.

"Nick." Judy suddenly began and looked at him nervously.

Nick sighed and placed two fingers on her lips, "Judy... this is a very important moment for me... or even for us both... um..."

"Its alright Nick. The case is resolved and everything is back to how it was." Judy smiled, but she then looked a little sad. "I... I was wondering if you'd like to... you know... move in with me?"

Nick blinked a bit, "Um... well actually no Judy. I'm sorry, but I don't want to."

Nick saw Larry watching them closely, his mouth dropped down shocked, what was Nick playing at?

Judy looked just as much hurt, "Oh... I'm sorry Nick. This whole case must have hurt you quite a bit. But if you are not ready yet, I can wait for you forever."

"It's not that Judy." Nick said smiling at her, "The fact is Judy,... I don't want to be your roommate."

Judy blinked confused, she gasped as Nick went on one knee and brought his ring box out, presenting to Judy the ring.

"Miss Judy Hopps, I love you with all my heart, will you be my mate?" Nick asked smiling softly.

Judy's face lit up, she looked for a short while to Larry, basically asking him if it was ok for her to marry his twin, Larry just nodded his head and made a hand move to Nick to accept him.

"If it means we get to live together for the rest of our lives Nick?" Judy asked, to make sure he gets the point across.

Nick chuckled and nodded his head, Judy smiled.

"Then my answer is going to be yes Nick. Yes, I want to be your mate." Judy beamed.

Nick beamed and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger before the two dived into a deep passionate kiss.

Little Loco, Larry Wilde and Benny Squint all chuckled and cheered for the new couple. Before Little Loco ordered for all five of them a round of drinks. Paying for all of them.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "A good place to stop. If you guys want a sequel, PM me with idea suggestions for it. I'll see if I'll write one or not. But so far I don't think so."


End file.
